IfThen
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Prompt: Do Callie and Arizona really end up getting those celebratory drinks they mentioned in 8x13? One-Shot


**(AN: I didn't write the italics, its the voiceover from the actual If/Then episode. Also in honour of that episode I tried to use actual dialogue that Calzona have shared because after all…things are going to happen as if they were destined too. Hope you enjoyed it!)**

_"Your life is a gift. Accept it. No matter how screwed up or painful it seems to be. Some things are going to work out as if they were destined to happen. As if they were just meant to be…"_

"Hold the elevator!" Callie called out as she jogged towards the closing doors. She noticed an arm pop in between them, bouncing them back open. She approached the doors and came across a familiar face.

"Dr. Torres!" The blonde surgeon smiled at Callie as she entered the elevator.

"Dr. Robbins," She gave the blonde a hello nod, "Up or down?"

"Up." Arizona leaned against the back of the elevator as Callie lit up the buttons and they began to move.

The two women stood in silence, listening to the elevator buzz as they slowly moved up. They hadn't talked in weeks. The last time was when they had a case together. Callie had prevented their patient from needing a transplant by using an artificial lung and had also surprised Arizona in the most intriguing way. Arizona had suggested celebratory drinks but hadn't heard from the Latina since.

"I'm sorry," Arizona broke the awkward silence between them, and stepped closer to Callie.

"What?" Callie turned to face the other surgeon.

"People talk, in this hospital people talk…a lot." Arizona gave the brunette a light comforting smile. She wanted Callie to know she wasn't there to judge her. Callie was recently the topic of gossip around the hospital ever since Owen had a PTSD episode in the middle of the ER a week ago. Of course, rumours spread that they were now getting a divorce.

"Oh…" Before Callie could fully respond the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Her pager went off and she rushed out, leaving Arizona standing there by herself.

It had been a busy day; Callie had three surgeries, one which was unsuccessful. She was exhausted not only from work but from the constant stares and whispers that followed her everywhere she went. The only thing that got her through the day was catching a glimpse of Arizona Robbins turning corners and walking past her. She felt bad for what went on earlier in the elevator but she really just didn't know how to respond to everything going on. She was getting a divorce, which everyone knew about and she wasn't even sad. How was she going to explain that to someone? She wasn't sad or disappointed that her marriage was over, she was relieved.

"Dr. Torres," Arizona Robbins made her way over to the elevators where Callie was standing.

"Dr. Robbins," Callie smiled at the woman, she seemed unbothered by their previous run in earlier that day. The elevator doors opened and the brunette motioned Arizona to enter first. Something about this woman made Callie's heart flutter, made her feel like she had butterflies roaming in her stomach. Most importantly she made Callie feel safe; something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Celebratorydrinks!" Callie spewed out the words faster than she had intended.

"I'm sorry?" Arizona tilted her head in confusing.

"Celebratory drinks," Callie tried to collect her thoughts but suddenly she was feeling nervous, "You said a couple weeks ago we should celebrate our success with Riley by getting drinks sometime. So do you want to get them?"

"Of course I do!" The blonde almost bounced as she answered Callie with an overwhelming perkiness.

"Great, that's great," Callie nodded and smiled as the elevator doors opened. They walked together until they got outside. Callie turned to her right and started making her way towards her car.

"Calliope." Arizona let the use of Callie's full name just roll of her tongue like it was the most natural thing she had ever done.

"Hmm!" Callie turned her head, eyebrow arched and a shocked look on her face.

"Drinks?" The blonde motioned Callie to follow her and started walking the other way towards the bar.

They arrived at Joe's to see a lot of people from work were already there. They hung up their coats and grabbed the only two empty chairs left at the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" Arizona asked as she twisted in her seat trying to get comfortable.

"Wine, red please." Callie looked around the bar to see if Owen was there. This was his usual first stop after his shift but so far he was no where to be found.

Arizona got them their drinks and at first the two women made nothing but some talk; the weather, their patients and what they did when they weren't working. Then the conversation grew and before they knew it they were both talking about what they wanted for their futures, Callie's kids, Arizona's family and diving into personal details about past relationships. Callie laughed at Arizona's jokes and the blonde made it a habit to always touch Callie's hand when asking a question.

Callie was so lost in Arizona, lost in her comforting voice, her magic smile, her baby blue eyes, that she didn't even notice Owen walk into Joe's until she heard him laugh. When she looked over he was sitting at a table with Christina Yang.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" Callie got up from the bar and made her way to the bathroom.

Arizona turned to see what had made Callie leave so suddenly. She noticed Owen being very flirtatious with Christina and decided she should probably go check on the Latina. She opened the door to the bathroom and saw the brunette hovered over the sink.

"Callie, are you okay?" Arizona slowly approached the other woman and placed her hand on Callie's shaking shoulder. To her surprise, when Callie looked up and turned around she was laughing.

"I'm sorry," Callie wiped the happy tears from her face, "But seriously, Christina Yang? Christina…Yang."

"I know it's soon but-"

"Oh no I'm fine…everyone thinks I'm this fragile thing because I'm going through a divorce. Really, I'm relieved! I'm so relieved," Callie leaned up against the sink and folded her arms, "the only thing that really scares me is dating again. I haven't dated in so long."

"Well when you're ready there will be people lining up for you," Arizona smiled and nodded her head.

"You wanna give me some names?" Callie let out a light chuckle.

The blonde moved in, grabbed Callie's face and kissed her.

"I think you'll know," Arizona slowly backed towards the door, never letting her gaze drop from Callie's eyes. She smiled, turned and walked out the door, leaving the brunette with a goofy grin on her face.

_…Some things are going to work out as if they were destined to happen. As if they were just meant to be…_


End file.
